Strange
by The Loser of the Year
Summary: Maybe it's fate that brings people together, creating friendships and romances. Or maybe not. Whatever it is, it's strange. While witnessing this strange ritual, these young people will have the time of their lives. Mainly SuFin and IceLiech, others too.
1. The awkward beginning

Hey, umm… This is my first Hetalia fic and I… Hope you'll enjoy it :D. It will be quite long… By the way, you have no idea how hard it was to make up that title. Seriously. (Spain: Oh, seriously? /shot). I was thinking of Strange Coincidences, Strange Youth, Strange Combinations, Strange People, Strange Life, etc. So I just titled it 'Strange', because everything in life (and in this story) is strange. I couldn't put it in only two words, so I put it in one. U mad bro? *insert trollface here*

Pairings: Mainly SuFin and IceLiech (more Sufin in the beginning and Iceliech in the end…), but this will also have a lot drama between Austria, Hungary and Prussia. There may or may not be some DenNor, GerIta, LietPol, Spamano etc. pairings I happen to like. My story, my rules.

I have to warn you that even though SuFin and IceLiech are the main pairings, there will be whole chapters without either of them. Just so you know…

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Problem?

oOoOoOo

**Strange**

Chapter one: The awkward beginning

Tino Väinämöinen was a normal, 17 years old boy. When he was 3, he and his family moved to America after his father's job. He had a normal childhood and he's now living his teenage years. He got normal grades, had normal hobbies and he lived in a normal house. He had two quite normal best friends and he dated girls like any other normal guy of his age. Yes, Tino thought that he was perfectly normal. He never even thought about being gay or anything else like that.

That was until that one strange day.

He was walking from school to a park where his best friends told him to meet up at 15:15. He arrived to their usual bench and checked his watch. He knew he was early since his lesson had ended unusually early, due his teacher's… something about meeting… or something. He was just glad to get away, he didn't need to know why.

"_14:27." _

He glanced around. Not too many people. He shrugged to himself.

"_Might as well take a quick nap."_

He took a random book and sunglasses from his schoolbag. He set the book on his lap and leaned his elbows to his knees. After putting on the sunglasses, he leaned his head to his hands. It made him comfortable enough to sleep and to make it look like he was actually reading. He took a deep breath of fresh air. He could already smell the sweet fall, even though it wasn't even September yet. He couldn't wait for winter; Every Christmas he'd visit his grandparents in Finland with his family. He'd go ice fishing with his dad and pappa and skiing with his mom. His mummo also made the best kalakukko in the world. Thought of winter made him smile and somehow he fell asleep.

That's when one certain man found him.

oOo

He was very tall and some people have described him scary looking. His icy blue eyes behind his glasses always seemed to glare. He was wearing quite casual clothes, a dark blue sweater and jeans. The wind gently touched his cheeks as sun shone when he walked through that park. Suddenly, he stopped and scanned around. He had just moved from Sweden a couple days ago, so he didn't know the area that well yet.

"_It's a nice weather… But, where am I?"_

Remembering the map he had in his bag, he decided to go and sit somewhere. Noticing a bench where a blond boy was reading, he walked to it and, being a polite person after all, asked the boy:

"C'n Ah sit h're?"

As the young man didn't react in any way, he thought that the he didn't hear him, so he repeated the question. Still not any sort of reaction. He shrugged to himself and sat in the other end of the bench. He couldn't help but come little closer to the boy, who was probably around his age. First he could only notice how cute his short, blond hair was. Then he could notice that he had a history book in his hand. He could now see that it was on pages 48 and 49. Soon he realized that his face wasn't too far from his. And still, this boy didn't react in anyway. He blushed a little when he realized how close he had gotten. He was now sitting next to the boy and he tried to look into his eyes and suddenly he realized why that boy didn't react in any way.

"_He's asleep… Cute."_

He felt the tiny smile form on his lips as he sat there, nearly touching the boy. He forgot about the map. Only thing he could think of right now was the boy next to him. What were his eyes like? What did he sound like? What was he like anyway? What did he like? Did he have a girlfriend or a boyfriend? Was he straight? The man hoped the boy wasn't. Yet it wouldn't be surprising. His trail of thoughts was cut when he felt something hit his shoulder. The boy's other hand had somehow slipped and he bumped his head hard and quick on the taller boy's shoulder, making his sunglasses drop on the ground.

"Auch…" The boy murmured as he gently touched his left side of the head. "Just great, now I'm going to have a bump in my head."

Meanwhile, the taller boy picked up the glasses from the ground to the boy next to him, thinking how cute his little whining sounded like.

"H're."

Tino realized now where he had bumped his head.

"Thanks an-OYAH!"

Tino realized that the boy (or a man? He couldn't tell) next to him was a lot taller and really scary looking. If they weren't in a public area with people passing by every now and then, he'd think that the man was going to kill him. But no, the man was so kindly offering him the glasses he dropped and he had just rudely screamed in fear and nearly fall from the bench he was sitting on, right in front of him.

"I-I-I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to, I just, you know, I was, uh, reading, and uh, you know…"

"_Great, now I'm rambling."_

Tino took his sunglasses carefully from the man, whispering a small 'thank you'. He made an eye contact and gave a tiny smile.

"It's ok'y." the taller man said. He couldn't help but stare at the smaller boy's eyes. He had never seen such beautiful eyes. God, he didn't even know that people could have violet eyes. He heard the boy's rambling stop and realized that the boy was looking pretty nervous.

"Is… There something on my face?"

Now the taller man shook his head a little and looked away. Oh, how much did he want to caress that boy's cheek? The thought of that made his face feel a bit hot. Now he wondered how soft his cheeks most likely were.

"Oh… Okay…"

Both of them looked away from each other and the awkward silence began. Tino was busy wondering why were this man sitting so damn close to him when there was no one else sitting on that long bench. Suddenly, that man broke the silence:

"Wh't's yer n'me?"

"Huh?"

Tino saw that the man looked a bit embarrassed and he repeated the question, little more clearly:

"Wh't is yer n'me?"

"Oh, I'm Tino… You?"

"Ah'm B'rwald."

The silence continued for a little while. Berwald checked his watch and frowned.

"_15:02. I'm getting late. But…" _He glanced Tino quickly.

"_I want to see him again…"_

Tino watched this Berwald guy to stand up and mutter, rather awkwardly:

"Ah h've to go… C'n Ah… meet y' h're t'night? At s'x m'ybe?"

The Finn was too confused to say anything else than a quiet 'I guess'. Berwald nodded and walked away, leaving Tino wonder what the hell just happened.

"_Did I just get asked out by a guy? By a really scary guy? Oh God…"_

Tino first shook his head and then buried it in his hands.

"_I've got a weird feeling about this…"_

oOoOoOo

So that's the first chapter… Yeah, not the best beginning in the world, but it'll get better :D

I'm really sorry about some possible mistakes.

Oh, and 'pappa' is a grandpa and mummo is grandma in Finnish :)

Kalakukko… I think you should just google it. I've never eaten it, so I can't tell much of it… Btw, I don't own google either.

And I know that this isn't the best thing I've written so far, but I always suck at beginnings. It'll get better, I promise.

Reviews please? :3


	2. I'm straight, I think

I don't have much else to say, than… This chap is way better than the first one xD. At least I think so. Oh, and if there's any IceLiech (you're awesome :3) fans; sorry, you'll have to wait, it'll take some time. I've got a weird plot. I might do some small IceLiech one-shot soon though I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia. Or Dr. Phil. Wouldn't it be awesome though?

oOoOoOo

**Strange**

Chapter two: I'm straight, I think?

"Tino!"

"Huh?"

The young Finn raised his browns at the mention of his name. Apparently his thoughts had been too disturbed by that scary guy he met earlier today to listen his two best friends.

"Are you okay?"

A girl with long brown hair, same age as he, asked him. Her expression seemed like something between worried and annoyed. She did care about her friends, but who wouldn't get annoyed for talking without anyone listening? After all, they were all in _her_ apartment, drinking _her_ lemonade and eating _her_ biscuits. She deserved to get heard.

"Hehe… I'm fine, why are you asking?"

Tino smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head like he always did when he was lying. He wasn't aware of doing this, but his friends could read him like a book.

"Don't you dare lie to me! What happened?" the angry girl slammed her hands on the table they were sitting by.

"Calm down Lizzie, it's nothing much, at least I think it's not."

"You think?" the boy next to Tino piped up. He wore glasses and had blond hair, little shorter than Tino's. He generally looked a bit geekish and most of his time acted like one. He was the Dr. Phil out of the three. As two of others were better at comforting, he was better at actually solving the problems that caused the bad feelings. Yep, Eduard was the smart one of them, and he was now in his element again.

"Well… Before you showed up I met this terrifying and tall man… And I think he asked me out."

Both of his friends seemed thoughtful for little while. Eduard was thinking how did his best friend attracted ladies and apparently men so easily without trying while all the love-life he had was his computer. The girl, Elizaveta, instead soon forgot all of her annoyance and began beaming.

"Does this mean that I have a gay best friend?" she looked like a little girl that just heard she got an own unicorn. Hearing this, Eduard hit his palm on his forehead and Tino nearly fell from his chair, blushing madly, of course.

"I DIDN'T SAY I'M GOING GO OUT WITH HIM!"

"You won't go?"

Great, now the unicorn was taken away. Tino send a _"PMS?"_ look at his male friend, who gave a small 'I guess' shrug.

"W-well I didn't say I'm not going…" he realized how interesting his knees were and focused on watching them. There was a small hole in his jeans, he should maybe buy some new ones. And maybe couple shirts too…

"So are you going to go or not?" the now frustrated girl asked. Amazing how quick her mood changed.

"I guess… I think I said 'Sure', so…" the Finn shrugged.

"So I do have a gay best friend!"

"It doesn't make him gay if he goes out with a guy once." Eduard commented.

"Thank you!" Tino sighed as Elizaveta murmured probably something they didn't want to know.

They all were quiet for a while. It wasn't awkward like when Tino sat with Belward but peaceful. Usually at least one of them was talking, but it was great to sit in silence together at times too. Eduard glanced at his friends. Elizaveta was probably making fantasies about Tino with some really sexy guy. She had spent too much time watching/reading/whatever yaoi. Tino instead looked desperate, sighing and burying his face in his arms.

"Tino, you know you don't _have_ to go, right?" he tried to comfort bit even though he knew he wasn't the best one for that.

The Finn raised his head little and sighed.

"I guess, but who knows if he's some mafia leader and gets me killed if I don't show up."

"That's just ridiculous."

"Heyheyhey, you have to go! You already promised to that poor guy. If you're scared I'll walk you there… Where are you going to meet him anyway?"

Eduard rolled his eyes as the girl got excited again.

"At our bench."

"Great! I need to go buy some more coffee, so I'd be going to that same direction anyways. When are we going?"

"If I remember correctly, I should be there at seven."

A couple of seconds after that Tino buried embarrassedly his face in his hands.

"Now I'm starting to finally realize that I'm actually going to go out with a guy. I'm straight for god's sake!"

"Hopefully not for long." the girl chirped, but Tino just ignored her. Tino only glared at her (he was afraid to get on her bad side when she was probably PMSing) and just took the first cookie today from a small plate in the middle of the table. That's probably how Elizaveta realized that something was wrong with him. He usually eats them all within minutes.

"Didn't we need get on that project already?" Eduard reminded everyone. Apparently he likes throwing random comments every now and then.

Elizaveta groaned but didn't protest. After all, that's what they were supposed to do right now. She'd rather dream about Tino being her beloved gay best friend than work on some stupid geography project right now. Unfortunately she knew that Tino needed to think about something else, at least for a while.

God how boring her best friends were at times.

oOo

Berwald arrived to the park and sat down on the same spot as before. He wasn't usually nervous at all, but this could be the first person he was (hopefully) going to get to know with in America, apart from his two cousins of course. The Swede checked his watch to notice that he was fifteen minutes early. Soon he would see that oh-so-cute Tino again, at least he hoped so.

Time passed by, slowly but firmly. As Berwald stared at his watch he was getting more and more hopeless. 18:04, the blond hadn't come yet. 18:10, still not here. 18:16, maybe he wouldn't ever see those amazing eyes again.

Even though he was sure that his 'date' wasn't going to come, he sat there waiting. He had better things to do, but didn't go. Maybe, just maybe, he would come after all. Maybe he could wait for little longer. He'd do anything to see him again.

oOo

Tino was getting more and more nervous. Even though it was only 18:20, he felt like he was late. Eduard had left 5 minutes ago after they finished their project successfully. Elizaveta was checking her fridge and cabinets and writing a small shopping list while he sat on her couch.

"Relax, it's only one date. You don't have to see him ever again after this if you don't want to."

The girl didn't even need to look at him to notice his nervousness. That was some sort of gift she had. She called it the 'big-sis-sense'. She made a great big sister when she wasn't the crazy, yaoi-loving, boyish, rebellious and temperamental teenage girl. Sometimes Tino and Eduard thought that she might have a split personality.

"I guess so… It's still… I don't know, scary? Awkward? Unpleasant?"

"You've faced worse things you know."

Tino shrugged. He certainly had faced worse things than this. Right now he didn't really want to think all of it, so he shook those thoughts of.

She then sat next to him and hugged him. She lived alone in a small, really small, apartment. The living room and kitchen were built together. Other than that she only had a very small bathroom and bedroom. She could fit only her closet and bed in there. There was nothing modern in her apartment, but she didn't really mind. She was happy to get to live there, near the center of the town. The rent was also very low, which didn't surprise anyone. Elizaveta wasn't rich, so she didn't have much to choice. She could live in this, streets or with her bitchy aunt in Hungary. She could also visit Tino and Eduard anytime she wanted, so she was quite happy living in that small apartment.

"I promise you'll be fine, okay?"

Tino hugged her back and immediately felt a little better. Who knows how she did that.

"Yeah."

She let him out of her hug and slightly punched his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's almost seven, we should go."

"Yeah…" Tino decided that he can do this. Taking a deep breath he stood up. Elizaveta followed his suit and surprised her friend a bit when she started to fix his hair a bit. Tino gave her a confused look and she grinned.

"My little boy has to look good on his first gay-date."

Tino glared and pretended to be hurt. Too bad for him, he was one of the worse actors in the world. He soon broke grinning too and ruffled her hair. Now she growled at him, demanding an explanation with her eyes.

"My little girl doesn't have to look great since she already has a boyfriend."

"It doesn't mean that I shouldn't look good anymore. Anyway, let's go or you'll be late."

"Okay…"

The park was only around the corner so it didn't take long. Tino was getting a little nervous again, so Elizaveta took his hand in hers giving a small squeeze. She looked at him telling him that it will be fine with one look. He responded with a small smile and she let go of his hand, they were close to the meeting spot already, and that guy would probably misunderstand their 'holding hands' thing. A lot of people did but who could blame them. It wasn't that normal for mere friends to hug each other, walk hand in hand, feed each other or say 'I love you's.

Tino got even more nervous when he saw that certain man sitting in the exactly same spot as earlier today. Both Tino and Elizaveta stopped when they reached the sitting man. The man looked up, scaring Tino little but his best friend didn't seem to mind. She judged him with her gaze up and down. Then she smiled and left with a small 'bye'.

Tino was near panicking when he realized that he was alone with the man who didn't show any emotion on his face.

"Umm… Hi?"

"Hi. Whe'e were ya?"

"U-um what do you mean? I-I'm little early actually…"

"_Of course, he probably thought that I said seven…"_

Berwald lit up and he would've smiled but he knew better not to. He'd most likely scare the poor boy to death.

"Oh, so'ry abo't that." He stood up and they stood there together in awkward silence. Tino was now interested in his shoes while Berwald glanced at him every three seconds. Then he decided to break the silence and asked:

"'here do ya wa't to go?"

Tino shrugged. "M-maybe we could… Go to some café?" Why couldn't he speak without sounding like a scared 5-year old?

Berwald nodded slightly and started walking with the Finn following him. He could feel his heart beating fast as he walked next to the blonde boy. Maybe it was love at the first sight. He knew that the boy behind him didn't feel it, but he was sure that this boy would be in his life from this day on, every single day. He only had to face one problem first.

"_Now, how will I get him not to be afraid of me?" _

oOoOoOo

So that's about it… Umh… R&R? Please :3

Oh right! I might also do a one shot about how Eduard, Tino and Elizaveta got to know each other. Or then I'll sum it up in some chapter… I haven't decided yet :').

And for once again, I'm sorry if I made some mistakes.


	3. The awkward first date

Hi again ~

I'd really appreciate reviews ^^'. I'm not trying to whine or anything, it just would motivate me a bit more you know? But I'm happy to see that some people have subscribed this story, so thank you for that ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. I think you all knew that right? :)

Oh, and some character names:

Yekaterina = Ukraine

Emil = Iceland

Lucas = Norway

Matthias = Denmark

Anyways, to the chapter ~

oOoOoOo

**Strange**

Chapter three: The awkward first date

"U-um… Where are we going?"

"A sm'll c'fe."

"O-okay…"

And to prove his point, they soon arrived to a small but cozy café around the corner. Berwald opened the door for Tino who quietly thanked. Tino had a huge urge to talk. He always did, but when he was in an awkward silence like this his urge only doubled. He couldn't find anything to say, so they went to a small table by the window in deep silence. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun was setting. Tino glanced at Berwald and found him staring at him. Tino immediately blushed and turned to look out of the window. New questions popped into him mind every few seconds_. "Why is he staring at me? Why did he even ask me out? Why did he bring me here? If we want to order something, shouldn't we go to the counter? What the hell am I thinking?"_

One of his questions got an answer when a girl with a short blonde hair and, to be honest, huge… er… chest came to them. She was wearing a light green T-shirt and light blue jeans (those were apparently the colors of the café). She also had a white apron and a name tag that said 'Yekaterina', which told them that she was a waitress.

"What would you two take?" she smiled sweetly but little nervously. Tino could remember seeing her at his school. Sweet girl, but she spent half of her time crying.

"L'tte f'r me, ple'se. 'nd f'r h'm…"

Yekateina seemed to be little confused but then understood what the man said and turned to look at Tino. He was little embarrassed of attention and murmured quietly:

"Hot chocolate, please…" Berwald felt his cheeks get hot_. "So cute…"_

Yekaterina smiled sweetly and made notes.

"I'll bring them to you in few minutes."

As she left (bumping into some table on her way) the silence continued. Tino couldn't take it anymore, so he asked:

"U-um… W-why did you a-ask me o-out anyway..?"

Tino immediately felt stupid and hot. He fixed his gaze on his lap so Berwald wouldn't see his red cheeks, cursing his bad habit of stuttering. Berwald instead was taken aback. What should he say? _"Because I fell in love you at the first sight? Because you're so incredibly cute it's so damn hard to keep hands off you? Because I wanted to have a friend?"_ Hey, the last one didn't actually sound too bad.

"Ah w'nt a fr'end."

Tino looked bit alarmed.

"What? Don't you have friends?"

"'nly mah co'sins h're in 'merica."

"_Not that I had any friends back home…"_

Oh, so he came from somewhere else? That explained why he had so strong accent.

"Oh, where are you from then?"

"Sw'den." and that explained why he was gay(1) Tino thought to himself. Right after that Tino mentally slapped himself. Mental note: Make dad stop with those jokes.

"Really? Haha, actually I'm from Finland too, I moved here when I was 3." maybe this guy wasn't that bad after all. Sure, he looked scary but he had done nothing bad at him so far.

"When did you move here?"

For some reason, Berwald looked little troubled by that question. Or maybe it was just Tino's imagination, since he answered right away.

"Fo'r da's 'go."

At this point Yekaterina came back with latte, hot chocolate and 2 cookies.

"Here you go! Cookies are on the house. Enjoy!" she told cheerfully and left to serve another customers.

Tino started to think. That explained why he hadn't seen him at school. He glanced at the taller man quickly. He was very tall, so could it be that he had graduated already?

"I just realized to ask; how old are you?"

"'ightt'en. H'd mah b'rthda' on J'ne. Ya?"

"Still seventeen. I have my birthday on December though, so were the same age. Haven't you started school yet?" Tino didn't feel that nervous anymore so he started to smile politely.

"No. I'll st'rt n'xt w'ek."

"Oh…"

They were quiet again, but it wasn't _that_ awkward this time, but still awkward. Tino noticed that Berwald wasn't too talky person. He got pretty sure that Berwald wasn't going to start a new conversation, so he kept asking:

"You said you have cousins here, right? Could you tell their names, maybe I know them."

Berwald took a sip from his latte and answered.

"L'cas is o'r 'ge and Em'l is s'xt'en."

Tino tried to think. He didn't know Lucas personally, but Lizzie had called him hot more than twice. He could remember that he had a blonde hair and blue eyes too, and that weird cross-thingy in his hair. He didn't know Emil, which wasn't surprising if he was younger.

"I think I know Lucas… He's friends with Matthias isn't he?"

Berwald frowned, which made Tino nervous again. He was scary all the time, but when he frowned, he was so many times scarier! Nonetheless, he answered.

"Y'ah. Ah d'n't l'ke 'im."

"W-why?"

"'nno'ing."

"Oh…"

They were quiet again, but Tino was scared to talk this time. He didn't want to get Berwald angry for his questioning. He took the other cookie and took a big gulp from his mug. The sun was still setting as he looked out of the window again, not aware of the Swede staring at him. Berwald's eyes softened and his lips twisted, but so little that no one could see it. The Finn had moustache from the hot chocolate. He was so damn adorable, he just wanted to cuddle him for the rest of his life. Without thinking Berwald took a napkin out of his pocket and reached towards the Finn. Tino was in too deep thought to even realize this until he felt something touch his skin. Startled, he backed quickly away and nearly fell from his chair. It was quite scary and not to mention, intimidating. What was he trying to do with that napkin anyway? Choke him?

"W-w-w-what a-a-are y-you doing?"

Berwald stopped, blushing madly. He now realized what he was doing and backed of avoiding eye-contact.

"S'rry… Ya h've ch'col'te h're…" he said pointing above his lip, clearly embarrassed and offered the napkin.

"O-oh…" Tino took it and wiped his mouth with it. He was sure giving a great first impression; he was acting like a kid. He had been scared of Berwald, didn't even drink coffee, asked questions all the time and apparently couldn't even drink hot chocolate without getting his it all over his face. Oh well, at least he wouldn't need to worry about their second date which most likely won't happen after this. Not like he had been waiting for that or anything. He was straight, right?

And there they were, silently thinking about how awkward they were. Tino had decided to keep his mouth shut for now so he wouldn't embarrass himself more.

He was surprised when Berwald spoke.

"Who w's th't g'rl?"

Tino raised his brown quizzically.

"Who? That waitress?" Tino was confused. Berwald shook his head and continued.

"Th't g'rl ya c'me w'th."

"Oh! Of course!" Tino slapped himself mentally and very nearly for real. _"That waitress? What am I thinking?"_

"She's Elizaveta, one of my two best friends. She's rather… How do you say it… Special?" Tino smiled amused and his eyes softened. Lizzie sure was special, one of the kind. Thank God for it. If there were more of them it'd be the end of the world.

Unknown to Tino, Berwald felt pain inside. Could it be that Tino thought of this as a 'friendly date' and loved that girl? One way to find out…

"D' ya l'ke he'?"

"Huh?"

Tino was taken aback. Berwald thought he liked Lizzie? His best friend of, what, 6 or 7 years?The girl who wants him to be gay? If he did like her he most definitely wouldn't have come here. That was ridiculous.

So, he started laugh. Berwald looked little confused and that's when Tino realized that in fact, Berwald didn't know what he and Elizaveta (and Eduard in that matter) had been through. He managed to contain his laughter and explained.

"No. Most definitely no. For your information, she was the one to talk me into coming here. She also has a boyfriend. We've known each other for about 7 years."

Berwald didn't look at Tino, instead he watched the street through the window.

"Do'sn't me'n ya c'n't l'ke he'."

Tino stared at Berwald. No matter how much he hated it he started chuckling again. This intimidating man was actually so cute at the moment, though he wouldn't admit it.

"She's the big sister I never had. And if I liked her, why would I be here then?"

Berwald looked at Tino in the eyes and Tino smiled gently. He had a beautiful smile, and laugh too. He didn't seem to be that scared of him anymore, or at least so he thought. He also had so beautiful eyes... Tino looked so… kissable right now. Berwald wasn't sure how long he could keep himself from jumping on him. After all, Tino was like an angel, so sweet, so beautiful, so… perfect.

"U-um… B-Berwald?"

The Finn was looking nervous again and Berwald felt the urge to jump off the bridge. He was the man of ruining every kind of relationship even before it started.

"S'rry, Ah d'dn't me'n to."

Tino couldn't reply before they heard Yekaterina (or rather her breasts) coming.

"Have you two finished?" she smiled.

The two of them realized that they, in fact, had finished. Berwald asked for a check. Yekaterina left and Tino took his wallet out of his pocket.

"Ah'm pa'ing."

"No, I can pay for my own part."

"Ah 'nsist."

Berwald glared slightly at Tino and of course he wasn't going to disagree with him after that. Defeated, he put his wallet back to his pocket. In matter of seconds Yekaterina was there again and gave the check. Berwald left the money on the table and they both stood up.

"What now?" Tino asked as they left the café.

"Wh't do ya w'nt to do?"

Tino checked his watch and frowned. He should go soon, since he had to go get his schoolbag from Elizaveta (she had insisted that he won't take it with him) and then go to home. He had some homework to do too.

"I need to go…"

Tino couldn't look at the taller boy's face. He knew Berwald didn't want him to go (and even though he admit it, he didn't want to either). And he was right, Berwald was devastated. He had to do something, but he just froze on his spot, unable to think or move.

Fortunately he soon felt Tino tug his sleeve.

"I-I wrote my n-number here… Call or text me or… yeah…" Tino whispered shyly and held out a piece of paper, focusing his eyes on the ground so the other one wouldn't see his red face. Berwald carefully took it as if it would shatter into million pieces if he handled it wrong. He saw the blush on the shorter one's cheeks and had to resist the urge to hug him.

He failed it perfectly.

Before he could think anything, Tino felt two strong arms around his torso. They weren't squeezing him or anything, but he still wasn't too comfortable in his grasp. He wasn't used to get hugs from basically strangers. Berwald held him for good 10 seconds before coming to his senses and pulled away.

"Ah'm so s'rry!" Berwald whispered with a dark red pattern on his cheeks. The sight was quite amusing that if Tino wouldn't be recovering from his shock he would've laughed.

"Uh… Ah'll go n'w… S'e ya?" Berwald and with that, Berwald walked (rather quickly) away. A bit afterwards Tino did felt able to move again and began walking towards Elizaveta's apartment. She'll probably jump on him right away and won't let him go until he's told everything. After tonight, there was only one question in his mind.

"_Why me?"_

oOoOoOo

(1)= It's quite common Finnish inside joke. Sadly, most of the Finns call Swedes gay. As much as I hate to admit it, that was the first thing I thought when I heard that Sweden (in Hetalia) was in fact in love with Tino. Ironically, there are more homosexual people in Finland than in Sweden. But hey, I've got nothing against Swedes or homosexual (in fact I have some friends that like the same sex and I'd really like to have a Swedish friend), so please don't kill me.

Okaay… There's that Review button, click it and see what happens? :)

Thank you! And once again, I'm sorry if I made mistakes.


End file.
